South African Hottie
by MaNdEeRsZ
Summary: John has just come from South Africa and he’s new in his school. Dana’s ex-boy friend Jason messes with Both John and Dana. Does everything turn out all right? Find out in this story of truth and drama.
1. Another Day

Chapter 1: John is a new guy in the town of Peach tree. He comes from South Africa, and moved right next door to Dana. One morning Dana comes out of her room and goes down stairs. Her mother is cleaning like usual, and her little brother Tommy is reading a new comic book. The only thing missing from the picture is her dad. Dana looks at the clock, it's 9:15 on a Saturday. Her dad is usually just getting home from an all night work job. Dana is not very tall but tall enough for her age. She's 16 and has hazel eyes with brunette hair. Today was hotter than ever so she decided she would look cute in her bathing suit, and a pair of shorts over it. Just as she was about to go outside she peered through the window. A moving truck was outside and people were moving in. the first thing that came to mind was if there was a boy or girl her age moving across the street. No sooner had she thought that then a boy with a mushroom cut haircut stepped out of the house. He was really cute. As Dana walked out she waved and the family across the street waved back. When she got to her car Dana realized she had forgotten her keys. So she headed back towards the house. No sooner had she stepped in the door than her annoying brother yells at her mom that Dana had a crush on the weird new next-door neighbors. Quickly she grabbed her car keys and was out the door. Going out on a nice day like this was just what Dana needed to think about her new and cute next-door neighbor. Possibly he could be the boy she goes out with, or maybe just a really good friend. Dana met up with Kim and Rachel. These are her two best friends. Every Saturday they do one of three things. They either go to a movie, get ice cream, or go to Dana's ex boy friends house. Even though Jason and Dana had broken up they still remained close friends. Instead of staying inside on this beautiful but hot day Dana decided why not get ice cream. When they got there they ran into the new kid John again. "Hey Dana do you know him?" Rachel asked as they sat across the room with their ice creams. "Yeah he is my new next door neighbor. Isn't he cute?" Dana replied with a wide grin on her face. "You like him! Oh My God! Girl that is so cool. Where's he from. What's his name? Does he have another brother?" Kim asked hurrying to get all of her questions out in the open. "I'm not exactly sure yet. When I walked out of the house today I saw him and I waved and he waved. I really can't tell you anything at this point." She said as soon as Kim shut up. Dana looked up and saw John standing right there. Her mouth wide open she muttered a quick hello. 


	2. The Unusual Meeting

Chapter 2: "Hey, my names John what's yours?" John said coolly as he slicked back his hair. "My names Dana, this is Kim and that's Rachel." Dana pointed as she introduced herself and her friends. "Hey! Where are you from? We know you just moved in and all but nothing is a secret for long around here." Kim asked before any one could speak before her. "I come from South Africa, and yes I know people talk a lot around here. I get stared at a lot, is that normal here?" John said as he pulled up a chair to sit with the three girls. "There's a lot more where that came from, soon people will start judging you. But even though they talk they are all around nice people. You just need to get to know them." Dana said as she ate some more of her ice cream. "Ok, it was nice meeting you. I guess you are the one that lives across the street from me right?" John said as he talked to Dana. "Yeah that would be me!" Dana said with a smile. Dana finished her ice cream and motioned towards the door. John walked next to her and talked to Kim and Rachel. There was a very weird feeling coming over Dana, like she knew that Jason would show up any minute and see them together. Well, Dana must have very strong feelings because she was right. Jason walked in just as they were walking out. "Dana, um how nice to see you again. Who's this?" Jason said in a surprised tone. "Hey Jason this is John, he just moved across the street from me." Dana said a little embarrassed. "Oh, well dude nice to meet you." Jason said with a sigh of relief. "Well people are we going or what?" Rachel said as she pushed her way to the door. "Yeah we were just leaving, I'll talk to you later Jason." Dana said as she walked out with Rachel. "Nice to meet you." John said as he followed behind them. When they got they went to Dana's car. "Do you have a car?" Rachel asked as she turned to face John. "Not yet, but I can drive, all I need to do is get my license renewed to fit this continent." John said laughing. "Do you want a ride home?" Dana asked. "Do you mind? I mean I don't want to intrude." John said sincerely. "No I don't mind. Come on hop in." Dana exclaimed. As they rode home Dana tried to find a good radio station to listen to. John stared out the window and took in the new scenery. "So, do you have a boy friend?" John finally asked as he turned to face Dana. "No, Jason and I broke up a while ago." She answered. "Oh, I'm sorry. Well let's change the subject then shall we?" John said as he thought for a new question. "So do you have a girl friend? Now that you moved do you miss your friends?" Dana questioned. "No, I have only had one girl friend, and when she found out I was moving she sort of clung onto my best friend. I don't really miss a lot of people because so many people are fake and it's not worth missing them." John explained with such ease. "Ok so were home. What do you want to see next?" Dana asked John as she pulled into her driveway. "I want to know why guys are not poring all over you. You are so attractive, I'm just curious about what it would take to go on a date with you." John said. He had just pulled the move Dana had wanted him to pull. Still Dana wanted to get to know John. So she talked to him for a while. "Yes, I would like to go on a date. Where do you want to go? Have you heard of any good places to eat since you have been here?" Dana suggested. "I'll take my mom's car. I get my license renewed this after noon. I saw a place on my way into town today. I really would like to surprise you and take you there, is that okay?" John asked mysteriously. "Yes, I'd love that. What time should I be ready?" She asked as she headed for the door. "Be ready by 7:30." He said. "Ok I'll see you then." Dana said. She walked inside and closed the door, ran into her bedroom and jumped around a lot. She was so happy, too happy to realize who had just walked in to her bedroom. Tommy had waltzed in and saw the whole display of happiness. "What are you so happy about? Nothing good can come form those weird next door neighbors." Tommy yelled. He ran out of her room before Dana could reply. Dana got up and walked to her closet............... 


End file.
